Silence
by tap-is-life
Summary: Sasuke is use to not having a care in the world in his normal life. He sees the life in black and white, but that all changes when he meets a young woman named Rimi. She seems happy on the outside, but Naruto reveals that there's more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was really warm, but then again it is summer. I should be thankful it's not scorching hot out like it has been the past week. Even with the constant bright sunlight I still couldn't seem to obtain color to my pale complexion.

"Naruto, do you ever know how to shut the hell up?"

"Aw come one teme, I'm not that bad!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as Naruto and I left a sushi bar. How we became best friends I'll never know. I do appreciate his loyalty to me and how honest he is about everything, but he just talks so loud. And the one time he doesn't bail on hanging out with me he decides to drive me insane.

"Are you listening to me Sasuke?"

I sighed. "Obviously not if I haven't answered you. Now I have this stupid headache."

"Well why don't I make it up to you then," he said grinning. This can't be good.

"How could you possibly help? You've done enough."

"Oh just trust me for once and come on!"

Not like I had a choice. The idiot decided to grab me by my arm to wherever he wanted me to go.

We passed many shops I'm sure could've helped with my headache, but for some reason Naruto kept pushing through the crowd until we reached a store secluded from the others. It looked the same as all the others, so why did we come here? I guess I'd find out soon since Naruto was pushing me through the door.

As we entered, I noticed it was just a regular drug store. They had all types of medications for different occurrences, and even had other personal needs just as condoms and cosmetics. I searched for pills for my headache while Naruto went up to the counter and pulled a string attached to a paper lantern hanging above him. I stared awhile, and then my eyes widened as a girl came around from the back with Naruto grinning ear to ear at her appearance.

I had to admit, she was very pretty. She had shining black hair that reached mid-back and bright purple eyes. She glossy peach lips curled into a smile at the sight of Naruto. He hugged her, spinning her around, but the odd thing was as she opened her mouth to laugh no sound came out.

I frowned as Naruto put her down and began making hand motions towards her. The smile never left her face as she made a few back to him, and vice versa. Soon, he finally pointed to me so she could acknowledge my presence. She waved happily, and I nodded as Naruto motioned me over.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to might this lovely girl here, Rimi," he said while making hand motions to her. "Rimi, this is Sasuke."

She nodded to him and reached her hand out to me warmly. I hesitated a bit, but slowly shook her hand, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She seemed like a nice girl, and if Naruto knew her hopefully she'd be and okay person.

She looked down at the bottle of pills in my hand and started motioning to me. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto but he just shook his head and said, "pay attention." She pointed to the pills, and then put up two fingers.

"Two pills?" I asked. She nodded and put both her hands together in a prayer motion and put then to her ear, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. "Before I go to bed?" she nodded again, but I was confused.

"Why before I go to bed?" I asked. She frowned a little, something that didn't sit right with me, and looked to Naruto. He made motions to her, and she motioned back in understanding.

"She said the pills make you really drowsy, and if you want something else to relieve the pain now without drowsiness that she can find something for you," he explained as Rimi disappeared behind the counter. When he came back, she handed me a new set of pills with a smile, and put up one finger, then made a circle with her hand.

"I understood the one part…" I mumbled a bit embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled at my silent plea. "She said take one at any time of the day."

I sighed to myself, and began to grab money out of my pocket to pay when a soft hand stopped me. I looked up to see Rimi gazing at me and she shook her head while letting go of my hand. She pointed to me, then Naruto, then finally herself while smiling.

"Any friend of his is a friend of yours?" I was relieved to know I was right when she clapped her hands together and I smirked at the motion. Looked like she was proud of me for understanding.

I turned to leave, putting my hand in the air as a goodbye, while I assumed Naruto was telling her the same thing. He caught up to me shortly as we headed back to my place together.

"So what's her story," I asked glancing at him.

He rolled his eyes, something I didn't expect. "Of course you don't remember her. I think you were still an ass at the time."

"Oh cut the crap and explain."

"We went to middle school together remember?" he said shaking his head at my surprised reaction. "She left after I think fifth grade."

"Why? What happened? And why didn't she speak? Is she mute?" Wow, I was asking a lot of questions.

"She deaf," he responded sadly, making me regret asking. "One of her cousins accidently bumped into her and she fell down the staircase. The trauma to her head left her deaf, and she left school so she could learn sign language and go to a different school for her needs."

"How do you know sign language?"

He grinned. "We still kept in touch. I would go to classes with her in my free time so we could still chat. I like texting her and all, but her presence is also comforting."

"She seemed to understand a bit of what I was saying."

He shrugged. "She reads lips pretty well, but some words she has trouble picking out."

"She seems like a nice girl," I admitted. "Despite her situation. Does she still receive education?"

"Yeah, she goes to medical school, which is why she works in pharmaceuticals right now. She never uses her deafness as a crutch. She doesn't have a lot of friends since not a lot of people want to take the time to sign. So, me being the awesome person I am became closer with her and I try to be there when she needs me or if she needs company."

"Which is why you bail on me," I said bluntly, putting the pieces together. It makes sense and I'm not offended. I think it's really nice for him to do that for Rimi, but he could've just told me.

"Don't take it too personally, teme. She needs me a lot more than you do."

"And why is that?" I asked as I opened the door to my house as we finally arrived.

He kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch. "She's more lonely than she let's show."

I paused in taking my own shoes off and stared at him. His eyes were glued to the television, but his voice was dead serious when he spoke of the girl. I honestly still don't remember her in middle school, but as Naruto stated I was a bit of an ass back then since I took my parent's divorce pretty hard.

Now I can't get mad at him every time he bails.


	2. Chapter 2

I tossed and turned, unable to sleep tonight. This was nothing new to me, for this happened on occasion ever since school let out. With no homework assignments and extra-curriculars keeping me up, I had nothing to fill my time and cause the normal exhaustion I became accustomed to.

Finally giving up, I put on some shirts and a t-shirt then silently walked downstairs. I didn't want to wake my brother, since it was two in the morning and he was tired from work. Grabbing my keys, I quickly slipped on my shoes and headed out.

A nice breeze blew by as I walked aimlessly around the neighborhood. Nothing interesting went on, considering it was the early morning, and everything was closed except for maybe a few night clubs. Those weren't common around here though. This nice little town only had the necessities, and if anyone wanted to have a party night they'd have to go way into the outskirts.

The night was quiet, but a peaceful quiet. This wasn't one of those, "it was quiet, too quiet" kind of things you see in horror movies. This was the "romantic movie scene" kind of quiet that every girl would wish for as she sat on the grass with her boyfriend like there wasn't a care in the world. But I didn't believe in those cheesy romances. No love really works out that way.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I walked towards the park. The moon shone right above me, and as I arrived I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Rimi?" I asked as I noticed her sitting on the bench, but then realized she couldn't hear me. I approached her slowly so I wouldn't scare her, and when I came into her view she smiled slightly and waved. Patted the empty space next to her, I took the invitation to sit down.

"What are you doing out here?" I noticed her eyes gazed at me intently, and remembered what Naruto said about her being able to read lips pretty well. She shrugged, and made the familiar hand motion of putting them in a prayer motion then tilting her head on them.

"You couldn't sleep?" She nodded then pointing to the bright full moon above us. "And you like to look at the moon?" She nodded again.

We sat in silence, not that I really had a choice. I didn't like to talk too much, but with Rimi I felt the urge to speak.

"I use to come here with my older brother," I said, causing her to look at me. "His name is Itachi. He practically raised me since my parents could never get along enough to do so. They got a divorce awhile back, and that tore us apart. I live with Itachi now because mom and dad didn't want to split us up because of their differences."

I paused, then sighed realizing I probably said too much. "Did you get any of that?"

She grinned sheepishly and tilted her hand side to side saying so so. "What did you understand?"

She put her slender finger to her lips in thought, most likely trying to figure out how to explain to me, and then grinned.

Searching through the brown purse she had with her, she grabbed a small piece of paper and a pencil. I watched as she wrote something on it, then when she finished she shoved it in my face. On one side was the word "Itachi" and the other said "family." When she saw that I read it, she tore the paper in half. Well, that was one way to explain.

"Exactly," I said, allowing the corner of my lips to twitch upward. "What's your story?"

She frowned, unsettling me again, and sighed before grabbing her bag and getting up. Startled, I got up with her. "Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head. "Can I walk you home?"

Pointed to a house that was right across the street, and I assumed that was her way of telling me no since it was right there. Smiling a little, she waved goodbye to me and walked away.

I went to sleep that night with an empty feeling in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"_She doesn't like to open up to new people too much. She feels as if they'd be uncomfortable around her since she doesn't speak and can't hear them. That's why she feels so lonely. She'll open up to you eventually, though. If she bothered to listen to you it means she has an interest in you."_

Naruto's words kept repeating over and over in my head. I had confronted him about Rimi a few days after my encounter with her in the park, and thankfully he didn't mock me for questioning him about why she suddenly left.

I don't know why it bothered me so much. I guess I was use to people just willingly telling me about themselves without any effort on my part. That's normally how the world works; you ask someone a question and they answer it. If they don't answer it's awkward and conflict could occur, so normally people try to avoid that situation. Rimi on the other hand….

"Sasuke, I think you need to get a life," Itachi said coming down the stairs. He had his suit and briefcase, ready to go to work in his company.

"I have a life thank you very much."

He shook his head at me. "Not if you sit around here all day. Go hang with some friends, get a job, something other than being here."

"Sick of me already?" I asked glancing at him.

"No, I just want you to live your life and not miss out on anything," he responded as he left.

I sat there for a minute, thinking over what he said, and then quickly pushed that thought away while putting in a video game. I grumbled. "There's nothing to miss out on."


	4. Chapter 4

_The sun beat down on my face as I lay out on the beach chair. My eyes were closed in content as I focused on the sound of splashing waves that seemed to bring me at peace. It was a beautiful day, really, and I knew nothing could possibly ruin any of it for me._

"_Sasuke! Are you really gonna sit there all day?"_

_I groaned at the voice that disturbed my quiet and pretended not to hear the individual. My attempts were futile, however, when I felt a soft hand shake my arm._

"_Come on you lazy bum! Come play in the water with me or something!"_

_I opened one eye at her. "No."_

_She pouted. "But I'm boooooored. We came here together so we should do something together!"_

"_I came here with you because you're not annoying, but I guess I stand corrected."_

"_Fine, I'll go in by myself you jerk," she said glaring as she walked away._

_I sighed as I rolled my eyes to her retreating figure. She walked defiantly, but it became hard to take her seriously when she was wearing a white and red polka dot bikini. I bet she was trying not to look back at me expectantly, showing how well she knew me._

_I grinned, giving in to her game and getting off my beach chair. However, I didn't simply walk with her to the ocean. I ran at her and scooped her up in my arms, earning a small squeal from the girl. She tried everything she could to escape my grasp, but it was too late as I threw her into the water. _

_She resurfaced shortly after, glaring at me. "What was that for?"_

"_Revenge for calling me a jerk," I said smirking._

"_Oh really," she said rising up showing her full body. It glistened in the sun because of the water, and I kept my eyes on her as she walked closer towards me. "So you decided to take revenge upon me?"_

"_Are you gonna do something about-"_

_I was cut off when she suddenly splashed a whole lot of water in my face. She laughed as I wiped the water from my eyes, but the laughter died down when she saw the growing smirk on my lips._

"_Oh, you're gonna get it now!" I said chasing her._

_She giggled as she ran from me, trying to splash more water at me as a distraction. I let a laugh escape my lips as I caught up with her, spinning her around in my arms._

"_I love you Sasuke," she said, smiling brightly at me with her big purple eyes._

_I moved a black lock of hair from her face. "I love you too Rimi."_

That was the first time I dreamt of Rimi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, teme. You should come over tonight!"

"And why would I do that, idiot?"

"Because you're a stick in the mud who doesn't know how to live a little."

"If by 'not knowing how to live a little' you mean preparing for college then yes, I don't know how to live."

"College is two months away!"

"Time flies."

"Only when you're having fun!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples as Naruto continued to nag at me on the phone. He was hosting a party tonight, and our whole group from high school was invited. I was never the partying type, so of course I didn't want to go even though I know he'll never let me live it down.

"You know I'll never let you live it down if you don't come."

_I know him too well._ "There's no reason for me to be there."

"What are you talking about? There are plenty of reasons to be there."

"Please, entertain me."

"Well let's see," he paused, and when he continued I could tell he was counting on his fingers. "There's food, games, music, friends including Rimi, fun…"

"Whoa whoa back up loser. You invited Rimi?"

I could tell he shrugged at my response. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because of a certain problem she has?" I didn't dare call it a disability. That felt too demeaning.

"Well she needs to meet more people, so why not our friends? They're cool."

"Do you really think they'd accept her?"

"Only one way to find out. Now are you coming or do I have to drag your sorry ass there?"

I pondered this for a moment. If I didn't go, Naruto WOULD drag my ass there then nag at me about how I wasn't going to show up. If I did go, I'd be surrounded by our immature friends. But then there's Rimi…

I shuddered at the thought of her being there, mostly because that dream I had of her that still unsettled me. I barely knew her, so why I had that dream I have no idea. Although, I can't help but blush a bit every time I think about how her voice would sound telling me she loved me.

What am I getting myself into?

"Fine I'll go, but only because I don't feel like hearing your annoying mouth about it."

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's definitely the only reason. I'll get you in a half hour."

I looked at the clock that read 7:30. "You decided to tell me about this now? And it's your own party you have to be at the house."

"I'll leave Neji in charge. He'll keep everyone in line."

With that he hung up. I shook my head and decided to just throw on some dark jeans and a graphic T-shirt for the party. It's not like anyone would care anyway.

Half an hour later, loud knocking proceeded on the door, which was my cue to die inside. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I opened the door to see a wide grinning Naruto standing there. I shook my head, walking out and locking up, without saying a word to him and headed towards his car.

"You gotta sit in the back, dude."

I raised an eyebrow, moving my head to the back door handle. "And why is that?"

I found my answer once I sat in the car and noticed a familiar black haired beauty in the passenger seat. I guess she noticed the shift in movement of the car, because she turned to me and waved while smiling that warm smile of hers.

I nodded in acknowledgement and tuned out everything else as Naruto drove us back to his place, which didn't take long. Next thing I knew, I was met with loud party music and everyone laughing.

"The party master has arrived!" Naruto shouted to everyone. Rimi just smiled at him, but stayed close to us as we entered the large living room filled with our friends.

"Glad you didn't have to take long getting the jerk," Kiba said smirking as he walked up to us. He was dressed similar to every other boy here, including me, and had his eyes fixed on Rimi. "And who might this hottie be?"

"Oh, this is my friend Rimi!" Naruto said introducing the two. She looked like she was paying close attention to both of them as she smiled shyly and waved to Kiba.

"Well isn't she a cutie? Maybe we should go out sometime," he said still smirking at her. I didn't like the smirk, and thankfully Rimi understood enough to shake her head with the smile still on her face.

"Come on you can talk to me. I don't bite."

"She's very shy and doesn't like to talk," I said butting in. Personally, I wanted to punch Kiba in the face, but because a good girl like Rimi was there I decided not to.

"Geez, no need to get defensive Uchiha, just trying to be friendly," he said glaring at me slightly before walking away. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know why, but I had the urge to get Rimi out of here as fast as possible. Throughout the party she would stay with me and avoid everyone who tried to talk to her. I know Naruto said she didn't like being around people so much, but I never knew it was this bad. Then again, maybe it wasn't the best idea to thrust her into an environment she isn't used to.

Rimi was doing pretty well with me. Since I don't like to socialize much with my "friends," she just stayed close and didn't speak. Honestly, I wish she did try to talk to me but I figured she didn't want to be a burden. She was far from one, though.

Tonight she looked lovely. She wore tight black pants with a red v-neck shirt that had silver and gold chains hanging down from it. Her shoes were simple black flats, and she wore no jewelry or make up. She had natural beauty.

"Hi there Sasuke!" I familiar voice called out to me. I groaned at who it was and glanced at Rimi as she looked questioningly at me. I shook my head and tried to ignore the pinkette in front of me.

"Hey Sasuke. How are you today?" she said sending a flirty smile my way.

"Fine."

"Are you having fun?"

"No."

She frowned. "Then why did you come?"

"Why do you think? Naruto forced me to come."

She sighed and finally gave up which caused me to smirk. Looking at Rimi, I saw that she was looking at me confused as she pointed to Sakura.

"She's had this petty crush on me for awhile but I have no interest," I explained. She nodded, then held a strand of hair in her hand and stuck her tongue out.

"You don't like her hair color?" She nodded and scrunched up her face. I couldn't help but think how cute that was.

"Um…hi Sasuke," a quiet voice spoke. I looked up and noticed Hinata was in front of me but looking anywhere but my direction.

"Hello Hinata. What's up?" I asked politely. I didn't mind her. She was like Rimi in a way and I know she has a thing for the idiot.

"I'm good. Who's your friend here?"

I glanced at Rimi and she nodded to me smiling, letting me know it was okay. "This is Rimi. Why don't you introduce yourself Hinata?" I didn't want to tell anyone she was deaf unless she wanted people to know.

"Hello Rimi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said smiling softly. Rimi smiled in turn and waved.

"Do you know anyone here?" Rimi shook her head, and then pointed to me.

"She only knows me and the knucklehead," I said and Hinata nodded.

"Do you not like to speak, Rimi?" she asked her. I waited to see how Rimi would respond, and surprisingly she shook her head and covered her ears.

"You're deaf?" Rimi nodded, but what happened next surprised me. Hinata started signing to her as she smiled understandingly.

The look on Rimi's face made my heart skip a beat. She had the most gorgeous smile on her face from discovering Hinata can sign and her mood increased greatly. I guess she was happy to be accepted by someone.

"I'll leave you girls to chat for a bit," I said smiling slightly. Hinata nodded returning the smile and Rimi gave me a hug in thanks. I quickly walked away from them before she could see the small blush lingering on my cheeks.

"Who's the girl over there talking to Hinata," Neji asked when I came over to grab a drink.

"Rimi," I answered blandly.

"She's deaf," he responded as he noticed Hinata signing to her. "I guess it's a good thing Hinata and I were taught sign language as children. Is she a good girl?"

"Yes she is," I said peeved, but then I looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I wouldn't want Hinata around the wrong people. She's too kind."

I nodded in understanding and tried to get away from the rest of the group until Kiba butted in.

"Whoa so she's deaf? No wonder she didn't speak to me!"

I scoffed. "That or because you're annoying."

"She probably has a strange sounding voice," Sakura said ignorantly. "Deaf people talk weird."

"That's low, even for you Sakura," Shikamaru said glaring at her. "You're just annoyed because she was with Sasuke."

"Not true! Besides, she's probably a weirdo anyway. How do you even know this girl Sasuke?"

Naruto responded before I could curse her out. "She went to school with us Sakura, and you have no reason to talk rudely about her!"

"What is she gonna do?" she said flipping her hair. "It's not like she can hear me."

As soon as she said that, I saw Rimi get up and walk away from Hinata and out of the house. My eyes widened as I went after her to make sure she was okay. As I left, I heard Hinata say angrily to Sakura.

"She was reading your lips the whole time."


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted so badly to call out to Rimi, but I knew that'd be a waste of time since she can't hear anything. I had to practically jog to catch up with her because she was walking pretty fast. I don't blame her. Now I see why she never wants to associate with anyone; she thinks they'll all be like Sakura and have such unimaginable ignorance.

Finally getting close to her, I reached out to turn her to face me and felt her flinch under my grasp. I forgot I should've been more subtle and made sure she could see me, but I was more worried about her well being and eagerly wanted to make sure she was all right.

She stopped, but didn't face me. Every time I tried to look at her she'd turn her head in a different direction, trying really hard to block me. This made me frown, because this is the first time she shut me out in such a way. It was unsettling, and I had the never ending urge to just comfort her in any way I could.

Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I did the first thing that came to mind. With her back still facing me, I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her to my chest. Resting my head on her shoulder, my embrace tightened when I felt her start to shake slightly in my hold.

Finally facing me, my heart dropped as crystal tears flowed down her face. Her broken expression was unbearable, and she finally lost it as she hugged me back while crying into my shirt.

I surprisingly didn't mind at all. I _wanted_ to comfort her. I _wanted_ her to hug me back. I _wanted_ her to let it all out. I _wanted_ her to feel safe and secure.

I _wanted_ her to come to _me_ if she needed me.

I don't know how long we stood there, but I simply rubbed her back soothingly letting her know she could take all the time she wanted. I definitely wasn't taking her back to that party. If she's going to open up, then she'll do it one step at a time.

When she finally calmed down enough, I wiped her remaining tears away and that earned a small smile from her. I smiled bin return, trying to make her feel better, but what she did next shocked me beyond belief.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

That's the first time I heard her wistful voice.


	8. Chapter 8

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

_For the love of God._ "You heard me idiot, but I don't think I'll be able to hear anything now that you practically blew my eardrums out."

"Dude, that's not even funny considering the situation."

"Then maybe you should stop yelling."

Naruto had finally decided to call a few days later, asking why Rimi never returned to the party. Apparently he had asked her, but she shrugged and told him not to worry about it.

"Why didn't she tell me any of this? I'm her best friend!" he continued complaining.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because you put her in a very uncomfortable situation and she got hurt because of it."

He paused before responding. "But she needs to be around people more. It'll be good for her."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But you need to start off small and work your way up. You can't just thrust her into a huge social environment and not expect things to get weird."

"I guess you're right. I hope she isn't mad at me."

"She doesn't seem like the type, but she might not want to talk about that ordeal for awhile and never go to another one of your parties ever again."

"Gee thanks."

I don't know what he expected me to say to him, but he knew I was right. After that party, Naruto said he hadn't seen Rimi in awhile and when he did she was more quiet than usual. I didn't know what to say to that, because he's the only one she's changed around.

I've been visiting her in the pharmacy lately to keep her company. I wouldn't let her know it yet, but I enjoyed seeing her. Sure, I'd like to hear her voice but I didn't mind letting her explain what she wanted me to know through gestures. It was like a sort of puzzle for me to figure out, and the expressions she made when I knew what she referred to were definitely worth the effort.

"So what was her voice like?" Naruto asked after awhile.

"Light and airy," I responded, and then smacked myself on the head. I sound like I'm in a dream state talking about her voice, but that's how I felt when thinking about it. I just didn't want Naruto knowing.

"What do you mean light and airy? Is it like Hinata's shy voice?"

I thought a moment. "Not exactly. It's not quiet like hers, but low. Her voice doesn't sound heavy or annoying like Sakura's, so I guess I could compare it to maybe Tenten. It's like words flow from her lips so easily."

I could hear him laughing on the other line. "Dude, you sound whipped. Are you falling for her or something?"

"No," I answered automatically, but the statement felt false. I honestly don't know what I felt for the girl. All I know is that I wanted her to be happy.

"So she didn't sound weird or anything?"

I glared, though he couldn't see it. "Didn't you look up the reasons why deaf people might sound off?"

"Well," he started, clearly embarrassed. "Since she said she never liked to talk I never bothered because I expected she wouldn't talk, like ever."

"Either way, I can't believe you asked me something like that. You sound almost as bad as Sakura."

"Hey I would never hurt Rimi the way Sakura did! And did you even look it up?"

"Actually, I did since I truly bothered." As soon as I said that the doorbell rang, making me smirk. "Anyway I have to go. I have somewhere to be."

"What, you're going out? With wh-"

I hung up before he could bombard me with any more questions and grabbed my belongings. Opening the door, I greeted the person in front of me with a smile.

"Ready for a good day, Rimi?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was weird feeling the way I've felt lately. It's almost been like I haven't had a care in the world. Sure, I've been use to this, but there's a difference between not _caring_ and not _having_ a care. It's like I'm on drugs, trapped on cloud nine forever. This was the first time I felt…happy.

There was definitely a change in me, and my brother noticed. He's seen that I'm barely home anymore, and when I am I'm researching scientific studies about hearing on the internet or texting Rimi. Sometimes, if I'm paying enough attention, I see him smile as he leaves for work.

I always feel that I should tell someone how I feel. Anyone. Like I could just run up to a random person and say, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm the happiest I've ever been because I've met the most amazing person alive." That might be a little weird though.

Could I even tell Naruto? I feel like he'll just constantly make fun of me, or not trust me to keep her happy. They seem very close, closer than the kind of kinship I have between him. But I'd never hurt Rimi, not in this lifetime. I want to keep her safe, introduce her to new things, and make her smile. She's always smiling, but it makes me feel…special when she smiles because of me.

"I've seen a change in you little brother," Itachi said walking through the door. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5pm. He must've been finished work early.

"What kind of change?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"That pretty girl you've been around lately. What's her name?" he asked tapping his chin. "Oh right, her name is Rimi. She seems like a nice girl. You should invite her over sometime."

"And why would I do that?"

He stared at me. "You should introduce her to the family if you plan on having such a relationship with the girl."

"We're not dating," I scoffed, though on the inside I wish we were.

"But you wish you were." What is he, a mind reader?

"Your point?"

"I'd like to properly meet the girl who's captured my brother's heart," he said sincerely. "Plus, there's another reason."

I raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then looked at the wall. "Mother and father are coming to visit this weekend."

Well my day was quickly ruined.


	10. Chapter 10

I hated it. I hated the fact that mother and father would be visiting, completely unannounced, and I was expected to introduce them to Rimi. Mother I wasn't worried about. She was a sweet woman, and always cared for me and Itachi. She was the one who kept in contact with us. Father on the other hand…

I sighed, shaking my head at the thought of him. It wasn't that he was a horrible father. I guess he just really sucked at showing emotion, which is why he and mother aren't together anymore. I'm sure he really does love her, but he has such a cold exterior that it's hard to tolerate him sometimes.

"You know Sasuke, you shouldn't worry about whether our parents will approve of her or not," Itachi said as he set the table.

"I'm not worried. Why did you even tell them about her?"

"Because dear brother, this is a special person in your life and they'd find out eventually."

I glanced at the raven haired girl who sat on the couch waiting patiently for my parents to arrive. She didn't seem like she was bothered by the situation, but I think on the inside she was panicking because of her difference. "Why did you say it doesn't matter of mother and father approve?"

Itachi paused, then went to grab glasses. "Because I'm in charge of you, and I personally approve."

I couldn't help but let a small smile appear when he said that. It doesn't seem like Itachi and I get along, but he's my big brother and the only one who's shown how much he cares about me, especially since he didn't really HAVE to take care of me after our parents' divorce. His approval actually meant more to me than I expected, and I'm glad he likes how happy I've been lately because of her. I think he's the only one besides her friends that doesn't judge Rimi because she's deaf. They'd definitely get along if he talked to her.

The doorbell rang, signaling the start of what I thought would be an irritating night. Itachi gave me a look before going to answering the door. I walked over to Rimi to let her know my parents were here and patted her shoulder.

"This should go smoothly. As long as Itachi's here we should be fine," I said to her. She smiled sweetly and nodded, facing my now approaching mother.

"Sasuke! It's so wonderful to see you. You should call more often you know," mother said hugging me.

I hugged back lightly. "Sorry mom, I'll try to more often."

"You should. We need to be informed of how you're doing in school and with your future career," father said coming up to me. He didn't hug me or try to initiate any physical contact. He just stared at me, business like.

"My studies are up to par as usual and my future is fine father," I responded. He nodded, before briefly glancing at Rimi.

"And who is this girl?"

"Rimi, nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Uchiha," she said smiling. I was taken aback by the fact that she actually spoke, but I attempted to not make it obvious. I guess she was more nervous than I thought since she's acting like she's not deaf now by speaking.

"It's nice to meet you too Rimi. Sasuke hasn't spoken about you but Itachi has gladly informed me," mother said smiling back. I raised an eyebrow. What has Itachi been saying this whole time?

"At least you've been informed Mikoto. I've never heard of this girl."

"Fugaku no need to be rude!"

I could sense Rimi becoming uncomfortable beside me, especially since I knew she was attempting to read their lips the whole time and probably caught what my father had said, so I quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we stop standing around and start dinner?"

They both nodded and we went over to the table. I sat Rimi next to me and mother was on the other side of her, but father sat right across from her with Itachi next to him. Lovely, now father could scrutinize her the whole night.

"So," he started as he began with his salad. "Do you go to school Rimi?"

_Does he think she's uneducated or something?_ "Yes, sir. I attend medical school."

This quickly caught his attention. "So you're already attending college?"

"In a way I do. It's mostly part time right now since I work in pharmaceuticals, but I plan to be a full time student when I can afford it."

"Hm, interesting," he said with finality. It didn't seem like he thought it was interesting at all, but I was happy he just stopped talking to her.

"Do you see your family often Rimi? Working in a job like that and handling your studies must be difficult," mother asked concerned. At least she showed she cared.

"I manage Ms. Uchiha. My older brother is always there to help out when he can. Plus I have Naruto and Sasuke here for me so I'm quite fine with my lifestyle," Rimi said smiling once more. She was handling this quite well. I felt very proud of her.

Then my father ruined it. "Sasuke being here for you? He has to focus on school and his future young lady. You may already be ahead but you shouldn't hold him back."

I saw her bite her lip a bit but she said nothing. I nearly retorted for her but Itachi beat me too it.

"She's not distracting Sasuke, she's actually helping him."

"I don't see how him spending what I guess to be so much time with her is helping."

Itachi gave father the hardest stare I've ever actually seen on him. "You don't see because you're never around to pay attention."

I was stunned. Not only did Itachi stand up for Rimi, but he basically put father in his place for not being around to know anything about our lives. That was the first time I've ever heard his opinion about the situation.

Mother quickly saw where this was going and faced Rimi. "Rimi dear, what does your brother do since you said he helps you when he can?"

I saw a look of fear cross Rimi's face as she answered carefully, "With all due respect, I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay with you."

An awkward silence passed between us, and Rimi's statement caused me to question her personal life even more. Even though it's been a few months, I haven't questioned her about her family since the day we sat in the park and I told her about mine. I noticed father give her an apprehensive look, almost like he couldn't trust her, and I prayed he wouldn't speak.

My prayers weren't answered. "How can we trust you if you won't tell us much about yourself?"

"Fugaku! That was unnecessary. I don't mind that she didn't answer."

"Well that may not bother you but it does bother me. Not only is she a distraction to our son but we don't know any of her motives or background. What if she has a bad history? What if her family isn't respectable?"

"My family is fine," Rimi interrupted. "They should not be judged based on the information I did not disclose."

He glared. "And rude. She needs more manners."

She furrowed her eyebrows, facing me. I guess she didn't pick up what he said and for once I was thankful she was deaf. I shook my head, then faced father. "You're calling her rude and yet you're talking to her in third person as if she's not sitting right in front of you."

"This doesn't concern you Sasuke."

"It does if you're disrespecting my girlfriend, and that is highly unappreciated."

As soon as the words left my lips I regretted them. It wasn't that I had mistakenly referred to Rimi as my girlfriend, but that even if she was father didn't need to know that. The look on his face said enough, and I knew he was about to explode.

"That's enough Sasuke. Now I can see that this girl is ruining your life. She may have goals but she's hindering yours. She obviously has no respect and is hiding an important part of her life. How can you bother to trust her if you know little about her?"

Again, Rimi furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me once more, but I continued to face my father. "I know enough, and Rimi can state her opinion herself since she seems to be very independent. So why not let her speak?"

I bit my tongue and faced her, but she still looked at me confused. My eyes widened. She couldn't pick up most of what he said, and I'm pretty sure it's because his anger made him talk so fast she couldn't keep up.

Noticing our dilemma, Itachi did something else that shocked me that night. He started signing to Rimi, and I don't know what he said but she quickly nodded and exited the room. My father stared wide eyed at her retreating form, and faced us with a hard expression.

"That girl is deaf?"

I glared. "Yes, _Rimi_ is deaf."

"I forbid you to see her."

"Fugaku!"

Before she could continue, Itachi interrupted, "You have no right to tell Sasuke who he can and can't see. You haven't been a father let alone be part of our lives in a long while and you don't know what's good for him. I'm the one who's been around to practically raise Sasuke. He's my brother, and I look out for him. If I didn't think Rimi was a good girl, I would've said something and I also wouldn't have let you meet her. Yes, she's deaf, yet she's been able to accomplish a lot in her life. Now, I think you've overstayed your welcome. Thank you for joining us but goodbye father."

I have such a newfound respect for Itachi now.


	11. Chapter 11

"No father I will not forbid Sasuke from seeing Rimi. Yes, I know what I'm doing. If you're that upset about it you can hang up at any time."

I sighed as I listened to Itachi argue with our father over the phone about Rimi. Even after a whole week he was still furious over the ordeal, but Itachi held to his opinion of her and continuously told father off about it. I was truly thankful for it, but I felt bad I unintentionally dragged him into this whole thing.

"Yes I can make responsible decisions about Sasuke and his life. No, you will not take him away from my custody. The day you have a say in that is the day pigs will fly."

Wait, now he was threatening to have me taken away from Itachi? Can he even do that?

"Sasuke is eighteen and can do whatever he wants with his life. He's been very successful and is perfectly happy with Rimi. She's not a distraction; in fact she's the best thing to ever happen to him."

I bet if Rimi were hearing this conversation she would blush, but she can't hear anything. That made me frown; I know she's used to the lifestyle she has now but I wish I could do something for her. I want her to hear my voice when I tell her everything will be okay, when I compliment her.

When I tell her I love her.

"Father if you have nothing useful to say then I will go now. Call back when you wish to be an actually father to us," Itachi said furiously, quickly ending the call. He rubbed his temples, I guess to rid him of the headache father most likely caused, and turned his gaze to me. "Have you spoken to Rimi since that awkward dinner?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she feels really bad about the 'the trouble she caused' and it took me awhile to convince her that our parents don't visit often so she doesn't have to worry about them coming back for a while."

"This all my fault," I heard him whisper. "I should've never pushed her into meeting them."

I froze a moment, taken aback that Itachi was actually blaming himself over this. How could he? He had no idea this would even happy. I would've blamed him if he didn't stand up for the both of us, but he did and I completely respect him for it.

I walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault our dad is a total asshole."

He smirked a little. "True, but maybe I should've expected it."

"Hey, you defended our relationship and told off dad for the wrong things he said. Mad props for that one."

He chuckled, and ruffled my hair a bit in a playful manner. "Of course I would stand up for you. You're my little brother and Rimi is a nice girl who makes you happy. Father needed to know his place."

I smiled slightly, enjoying the small brother to brother bonding moment we rarely shared, and playfully punched him in the arm. Just as I was about to walk away, I paused and faced him again.

"Hey Itachi?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"….Can you teach me sign language?"


	12. Chapter 12

"So what ever happened to that Rimi girl?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"She seemed pretty cool, despite being deaf of course."

"Just for that answer, I'm not going to glorify you with a response."

"No need to be all defensive man. I was just asking."

"Yeah, you were asking for the wrong reasons."

Kiba grumbled at my response but shut up by shoving a cheeseburger down his throat. I personally didn't care if he was mad or not. It's been weeks since that stupid party and now of all times he decides to randomly bring it up out of the blue.

"Rimi was really nice," Hinata said chiming in. "I hope we didn't scare her away."

"You didn't," I responded, glaring at the pinkette next to her. "Sakura on the other hand did."

She huffed. "I was only stating the truth. How was I supposed to know she'd understand me anyway?"

Shikamaru spoke up. "It wasn't the truth; you were just showing your true ignorance to all of us."

"Rimi's a nice girl. You shouldn't harshly judge people just because they're not like you," Neji put in.

I glanced at him. "Speaking from the man who's the most judgmental out of all of us. May I remind you of how you thought of the idiot?"

"And I've seen the error of my ways because of said idiot."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!"

Kiba chuckled. "You just admitted you're an idiot Naruto."

That caused Naruto to turn red in embarrassment, but he said nothing more. The more we talked about Rimi, however, the more I wish I could see her. Granted, I see her almost every day lately, but that's because I truly enjoy her company. It's like every day I learn something new about her that I never would've guessed. First was that her favorite color was green because she loves nature. She also likes spicy food, which really surprised me because she looked like a girl who would love sweet things more. Before her accident she used to do gymnastics, and now she practices once in a while in her spare time. She's definitely taught me not to judge a book by its cover.

Finishing my food, I threw my trash away and just listened to the rest of the group babble on about what they were going to study in college, and it made me think about what I wanted to do. Nothing has really grabbed my interest yet, and I'm definitely not going to go into business like my father wants me to do. Itachi already got sucked into that, and he assured me that I should do whatever I should aspire to do, not something that will please someone else.

"What do you wanna study Sasuke?" Kiba said, turning all the attention to me.

"I haven't figured it out yet," I responded in a bored tone.

Neji shook his head. "That's surprising coming from someone who seems to always have a plan."

"Not this time."

"What about a business like Itachi?"

"I'm not doing what my father expects me to do. Maybe before I would have just done it so he wouldn't constantly be on my ass, but now I could care less."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me. "What brought on this change?"

I smiled a little. "Itachi, but only because of an awkward situation that involved Rimi and a family dinner."

"I wouldn't blame your family for not approving of her," Sakura said scoffing.

"And I wouldn't blame Rimi for punching you in the face one day."

Before Sakura could say something back, I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek softly. Everyone's gazes widened a bit as I smiled, turning around and kissing Rimi back. She giggled, and then turned her violet gaze to Sakura.

"Just so you know, I don't talk because I don't like to unless I know people aren't as ignorant and pigheaded as you have shown. And the reason deaf people sound "weird" as you say is because either they were deaf at such a young age that they don't know how to form proper words and say them or because of the fact that they can't hear themselves speak. Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I can't understand a word you say because, as you've noticed, I can read lips very well."

I smirked at her response, and Hinata signed to Rimi, making her laugh. Sakura looked back and forth between the two and pouted. "And you said I'm rude? You two are talking about me when I'm right here!"

"And this is my opinion of your opinion," she responded, extending a delicate middle finger. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, followed by a loud Kiba, Neji chuckling, and Shikamaru shaking his head.

Did I mention that the more Rimi spends time with me, the more confident she becomes? She's still very sweet, but she won't take crap from anyone. I have such an awesome girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rimi! I didn't know you were coming to join us!" Naruto yelled.

She giggled, and signed her response to him. Itachi has only taught me a little so far, so I was only able to make out that she said something about surprising me. I smirked, she definitely surprised me.

I'm guessing Naruto told her to join us, because she nodded and took a seat next to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head against my shoulder. I would definitely enjoy this more if my annoying friends weren't here and asking her a lot of questions.

"So Rimi, what brings you over to join us?" Kiba asked first.

She turned and signed to Hinata, the latter nodding and turning to Kiba. "She wanted to stop by and surprise Sasuke, but didn't expect all of us to be here at once."

He pouted. "How come you're not talking now? I'd love to hear you talk again after totally putting Sakura in her place!"

"Hey!"

She signed again to Hinata. "She doesn't really want to since she doesn't know us well enough to talk to us. The only reason she did was indeed to tell off Sakura. She likes being silent."

"Don't bother her about it Kiba," Shikamaru said yawning. "She only came here for Sasuke, and we haven't exactly been the greatest people around her. She'll warm up to us when she feels like it."

Rimi and Hinata signed to each other, and then burst into a fit of giggles. Sakura and Kiba looked at them like they were crazy. Shikamaru simply ignored them, and the only other ones who could do sign language just shook their heads.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Naruto.

"You really don't. It's a girl thing."

"So Rimi," Neji spoke up next, "What do you want to do as a profession? I heard you have a job in pharmaceuticals."

She looked up at me and I nodded in understanding. "When she finishes med school she wants to work in the maternity ward."

Sakura made a disgusted face. "That's a weird job. I would never want to help deliver kids. That can get messy."

I shrugged. "She loves children of any age."

"I think it's kinda cool! She would be great at taking care of babies," Naruto said grinning. From the corner of my eye I saw her smile at him, and in turn this made me smile a bit.

Sadly Kiba noticed. "Wow Sasuke, I've never seen anyone have this effect on you before. Rimi definitely has you whipped!"

I rolled my eyes at him while she sighed. "She's just different, and I like different."

"Whipped."

"Reasons I don't see YOU with a girlfriend."

The whole group laughed at him and he just sank in his chair grumbling curses towards me. It didn't matter, whatever he said didn't affect me at all. As long as he doesn't go insulting Rimi I don't care what he has to say about us.

"Rimi was it?" Sakura asked.

_Oh lord. This can't be good._

"What's your home life like? I'm sure your parents don't approve of you dating since all parents are protective like that."

I glared at her. "I'm not sure if that was your way of getting her to not go out with me because you're obsessed, or you're just annoyingly that curious."

She gave me a side glance. "I'm curious. Come on Rimi you can tell me."

I didn't expect Rimi to respond to Sakura at all, and I'm glad she didn't. Instead, she just gave her a blank stare and stood up to leave. Startled, I turned to face her, trying to get her not to leave. However, she just shook her head at me and mouthed, "Later." Then she just left.

"It was a simple question. Don't know what her problem is," Sakura complained.

Shikamaru groaned. "Not everyone needs to explain themselves to you Sakura. Just get over it."

While the group attempted to change the subject and talk about something else, I noticed Naruto just sat there quietly gazing in the direction Rimi left with sad eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Itachi what's this and why is it from our father?"

"I don't know little brother. Maybe an apology gift?"

"Have you met our father?"

"…..good point. Maybe it's a bomb."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. It's been weeks since dad has attempted to contact us and now he sends a large secret envelope? This is way too suspicious. Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that our father doesn't know the right people, I would've believed Itachi with his bomb theory.

Arriving in my room, I plopped down on my bed and opened the envelope. Inside were newspaper clippings and what seemed to be another envelope, but this time smaller than the first. A letter was attached to it. I knew this wouldn't be good at all, but I had the feeling I would need to read it.

_Sasuke,_

_I looked up information on that girl you're seeing. After reading all of this I hope you come to your senses. She's no good, especially being from this kind of family._

_Fugaku_

_I love how he didn't even sign it with dad_, I thought. Ignoring that, I looked at the clippings and my eyes widened slightly. It was all about a double homicide that happened here three years ago. I never remembered hearing about this, but from reading it I knew it couldn't have been fabricated. The victims were a married couple, and the survivors of the family were their two children. When I read the names, I dropped the clipping in shock.

Moving quickly, I opened the smaller envelope and found that this one contained different files on one of the people mentioned in the former clipping. It was like it was a police record. I sighed, letting my hand slide down my face. The two children of the murdered married couple were Rimi and her brother, Kenta. The file I just read stated that he was a suspect to their murder.


	15. Chapter 15

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell!"

"You could've at least given me some sort of small hint."

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Sasuke, just wanted to inform you that your girlfriend's parents are dead and her brother is a suspect in killing them.' That wouldn't have gone well at all!"

"It's better than having my father freakin mail me the case file!"

I caught myself yelling and took a deep breath to calm down. As soon as I had time to sit down and think I called Naruto about Rimi's family. Since he's her best friend I thought he could help me out, but he hasn't said one useful thing the whole time he's been in my room.

"Look," he said after calming himself. "I didn't tell you because Rimi asked me not to tell anyone."

"Well that's obvious," I grumbled.

"Let me finish! She asked me not to tell anyone because as soon as people find out they judge her for still being around her brother."

I stiffened. The thought of Rimi being around her brother, someone who may have killed her parents, really set me on edge. She can be in great danger but refuse to acknowledge it.

"How can she still stand to be near him?"

"That's something you have to ask her," he responded. "But if you do mention it, don't talk about it in a way that makes it seem like she's a terrible person, and that Kenta is also bad. Remember, it says he's a _suspect_, not the actually killer."

"But there's a chance he did kill them."

"And there's a chance he didn't. All I know is that Rimi still loves him greatly, and if she trusts him then that's all that matters.

I sighed, sliding a hand down my face in frustration realizing he was right. It wasn't that I didn't trust Rimi's judgment; I just worried about her safety. Then again, if Kenta isn't the murder then that means the real one is still out there somewhere. The thought of her being in danger from some random stranger started to cloud the thought of her being in danger from her brother.

"Please don't tell her I told you any of this," Naruto pleaded. "I promised her I wouldn't say a word."

I shook my head. "I won't. Technically you didn't tell me anything I didn't find out from my ass of a father. If he thinks I'm going to break up with her over this he has another thing coming."

"Does he honestly think you'll break up with Rimi because her parents were killed?"

"He thinks that if this is what she grew up with, an imperfect family, then that must mean something is wrong with her also and he doesn't want her to tarnish the Uchiha name by having a relationship with me."

He narrowed his eyes. "I knew your dad was a jerk but I didn't think he'd act like a total dick."

"Tell me about it."


	16. Chapter 16

"We need to talk," I said while signing to the girl in front of me. She nodded frowning, confusion evident in her purple eyes.

My stomach turned in knots as I took out one of the files my father sent and put in on the table in front of us. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the document and her fists clenched. I didn't expect her to glare dangerously at me and sign so fast I barely caught what she said.

"You looked me up?" she asked.

"No, but my father did in an attempt to break us up."

"So what are you gonna do now? Have my brother arrested like everyone wants? If you do I'll never forgive you, no matter what your reasoning is."

"I'm not," I signed, looking her dead in the eye. "I want to hear the story from you. All this time I've noticed you chose not to talk about your family and I've purposefully let it slide, knowing you'd tell me on your own time. Now my father has just sped up the process a bit. I'm not judging. I would just like to know the facts, or at least as much as you can tell me."

Her eyes stared narrowed at me, calculating whether or not to tell me. I probably lost some of her trust in a way, but considering she hasn't dumped me yet I'll assume she doesn't hate me.

I saw her posture relax, and I had to pay close attention as she signed her story. "So you've read some of the details; three years ago my parents were murdered and my brother is a suspect. I'll tell the specifics. I was there the night it happened." I sucked in a breath as she continued. "I was coming home from work, so it was nighttime. I had text mom ahead to let her know I'd be a bit late because I knew we need some groceries and I offered to pick them up on the way home. When I arrived, the house was pitch dark. I became suspicious because dad always leaves the lights on in the house when he knows i'll be coming home late. I put my bag of groceries down and slowly walked up the stairs. As soon as I reached the top, I saw blood on the walls."

She stopped for a moment, eyes glazing over. I waited patiently until she was ready to continue. "I immediately called 911 and just told them my address, that I was deaf, and to get to the house as soon as they could. I didn't bother staying on the phone with them since I wouldn't be able to hear anything they said to me. When I reached my parents' room, I saw their bodies. My mom was tangled in her sheets covered in blood while my dad was laid over his working desk. I was so terrified that I turned to run out of the room, but didn't know there was another person behind me."

I grabbed her hand and gently rubbed my finger across it, knowing this was difficult for her. She smiled slightly at me before I let go so she could continue.

"I looked right at him before he knocked me out with chloroform. He wasn't my brother. It was a completely different person entirely. I don't care if it was nighttime and a bit dark; the person that killed them wasn't Kenta. The only reason he's a suspect is because when the police came Kenta had our parents' blood on him from trying to revive them and he was shaking me to wake up, knife sitting a few feet away from us. If the police knew how to do their damn jobs they'd know the DNA doesn't match. I gave them my report but they don't trust me much since I was knocked out."

Once she stopped talking, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed into my embrace and we simply sat there, not saying a word. I thought she'd cry, but she didn't shed a tear.

"He's the only family I have left Sasuke," she said speaking. "He's not a killer. Even now when everyone suspects him, he helps _me_ out whenever he can. He loves me, and he loved our parents. I know he didn't kill them."

We both pulled away from each other, and I saw such strength and determination in her eyes. Her mind was set, and no one could change it.

"Well then," I started. "I guess I'll have to meet your brother sometime. I am your boyfriend after all and the man of the family has to approve right?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Don't push it."


	17. Chapter 17

_Rimi's happy, so in turn I'm beyond happy. Ever since she's told me about her brother she has opened up to me a lot more. She finally mentioned how she used to feel very lonely, which I remember Naruto told me when I started to have an interest in her. Her loneliness not only came from being deaf, but also the fear of no one but Naruto would understand her situation with her brother. When she tried to gain friends, they shut her out because her deafness was a "liability" and an "effort" to work through._

_I don't understand how anyone could deny Rimi. She's such a sweet girl, and although she seems to have gained more confidence I know it's only for show so Sakura and others like her can stop messing with her. I gave her confidence to stand up for herself, but outside of that she is still very shy and sweet, but that's completely fine. I find it quite cute._

_It's still hard to believe she's my girlfriend. It's not that I hate it; it's just that she's changed my life so much. I stopped thinking everything was pointless and started to actually strive towards something. Rimi has inspired me so much to do something more with my life. She has no idea the effect she has on me, and what I plan on doing for her._

A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Rimi smiling at me. I smiled back and continued searching online for the cost of what I was going to do for Rimi. It was hard to hide it from her considering I had a bad habit of researching this every time I visited her at work, but I liked the pout she gave when I hid what was on my laptop screen.

After trying for the millionth time to look, she sighed and looked towards the door while tapping her pen on the desk in boredom. I heard the door open, and raised an eyebrow at her when I heard her pen fall out of her hand. Her eyes were widened in shock and stayed at the door not even paying attention to me. That's when I finally gazed over and saw a man standing there with a grin on his face.

"Kenta."


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't like you."

"You don't know me."

"Doesn't matter. You seem like a prick."

"And you seem like an ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"What are you, five?"

I smirked in satisfaction as Kenta glared at me. We've been going back and forth with each other since Rimi left us alone, which I thought was a huge mistake.

_She ran to the man in front of the door and hugged him tightly. He in turn hugged her back with a huge smile on his face. When they parted, he started signing to her, something about missing her, while at the same time she signed about why he was there in the first place. As he was about to respond, he finally noticed me in the room and glared._

"_Rimi, who's the guy behind you?"_

"_Oh!" she said embarrassed. "Kenta this is Sasuke. Sasuke, my brother Kenta."_

_He nodded in my direction and I the same. I was kinda happy she didn't mention I was her boyfriend, because if I know big brothers I know they're overprotective about their younger siblings._

"_I'll close up so we can catch up Kenta. Just give me a few okay?" Rimi asked. Kenta nodded smiling as she walked away._

This led us to where we are now.

"What are you doing with my sister?"

_The magic question. "_I'm her boyfriend."

His eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"A few months."

"So you obviously know she's deaf." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm Naruto's friend. He reminded me how we use to go to school together."

"And now you suddenly care about her? I know about Naruto, he's a good kid, but that doesn't mean I'll trust you as easily."

"Would you trust me if I told you I was doing something good for Rimi?"

He laughed. "If you're gonna start the 'I'm a great boyfriend to your sister and the best thing that's ever happened to her' then I'll beat your ass right now."

"Considering you're already a suspect in murder I doubt you'd do that," I said shutting him up. He kept his glare on me so I continued. "What you said about me being the best thing that's happened to Rimi, it's actually the complete opposite. She's the best thing that's happened to **me**, and I'm very thankful. For that, I'm deciding to get her a gift."

He scoffed. "She's not impressed by material wealth."

"I'm gonna get her hearing back."

He stared at me. There was no real expression on his face, just a blank stare as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"You're funny."

"I'm not kidding."

"And how do you plan to pull that off, kid?"

"I'm going to get her cochlear implants."

"You can't afford it."

"I'm an Uchiha. I'll get the money."

"What makes you think she even wants the implants?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed and turned away from me, staring at the direction Rimi left. He looked highly annoyed, but not annoyed enough to completely stop arguing with me.

"My little sister has been deaf for quite some time. She's socially awkward and I know she feels a lonely, but she's been living with it long enough to grow accustomed to it. Have you even asked her if she wants to hear again? Of course I think it would be wonderful, but I won't do anything that my sister doesn't want."

"So you've been trying to get money for the operation too."

He nodded. "Just in case, but if she's fine with her life I won't push her."

"Then I'm not very impressed with you," I started, making him stare at me questioningly. "Obviously you haven't even asked her either."

"Don't start with me Uchiha. I may not be a murderer even though everyone thinks I am, but I will beat the shit outta you if you're out of line."

"I don't think Rimi would appreciate that."

He paused for a moment, but before he could give me an answer Rimi came back out smiling at both of us.

"Sorry I took so long guys. Hey Sasuke, I guess I'll have to catch you later."

"It's no problem," I said kissing her cheek in reassurance. She giggled, and walked out with her brother. I followed behind them, and after she locked the door and they were leaving, I saw Kenta look back at me and point his two fingers at me. The universal sign of "I'm watching you."


	19. Chapter 19

I didn't realize how often Rimi was an avid participant in my life until she was gone. I hadn't heard from her in a few days, three to be exact. I just figured she was spending time with her brother since he was in town. I didn't dare try to text her or go see her in case I was interrupting brother sister time. I didn't need Kenta up my ass for being a possessive boyfriend or something. I'm trying to get on his good side, not make him hate me more even though he doesn't know me.

In her short absence I've actually been thinking more and more of what I want to do in college. My interests are close to nil, so it's tough trying to think of what I would pick up for a life profession. I'm staying away from business like Itachi suggested; there's no way in hell I'll give father the satisfaction of knowing I would follow the Uchiha legacy with business.

I at least know the extra-curriculars I would participate in. I may not have many interests school wise, but I always want to keep myself busy. I'm pretty good at soccer, being co-captain in high school, so I'll probably join the team. I will also probably pick up martial arts. I'm a decent fighter but not a skilled and disciplined one. If I want to protect Rimi properly, I can't just punch guys and hope for the best. I need to handle someone correctly if anything were to ever happen to her. I'm not worried about myself, but Rimi needs someone. If Kenta can't be there all the time I will.

A loud banging on the house door startled me from my thoughts, which doesn't happen too often. Grumbling to myself, and walked down the stairs and opened the door to glare at the intruders of my thought process.

"What do you guys want?" I asked harshly, still focusing my stare on Naruto and Kenta. I was surprised Kenta was with him but I tried to ignore the bad feeling I had with him actually being here.

"We don't have time for you to take a piss on us Sasuke. Where is my sister?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about? She's not with you?"

"Don't play dumb!" he shouted in my face. "I haven't seen her in three freaking days and I know you probably took her away from me because of what you heard."

Naruto sighed. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have taken her Kenta. Sasuke, have you seen Rimi?"

I froze, not even wanting to answer. The fact that I hadn't seen her now scared me. I assumed she was with her brother and didn't even check on her. Now here they are saying they haven't seen her either. She doesn't have any other friends if she was staying somewhere, so why hasn't she been around?

"No," I finally answered. "I thought she was with Kenta."

Kenta's eyes widened before he ran from my doorway screaming Rimi's name down the street. Naruto pushed himself into my house, took the phone, and called the police. I still stood in the doorway. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think at that very moment.


End file.
